Shun's Illness
by Aima Karar
Summary: Shun is sick with cancer. Will he live?
1. watching over shun

**Another story about Shun and yes Finn and Sena are going to appear in this story. To KazarinaIceAngle12. In this story Shun has an illness but will he be okay. A lot of love in this story. Both of Shun's parents are alive. Also Shun is still 19**

…

Shiori watched her sleeping son as she stroked his cheek.As she did that she began to remember what had happened in the hospital.

_Flashback_

"_I'm sorry Mr and but your little boy has cancer," The doctor said as Shiori held her youngest child to herself._

"_I can't believ it," Shiori said crying._

"_Shiori we'll help him as much as we can," her husband Shaun said as he picked up their now crying child._

_End of Flashback_

Shiori sighed. She loved her little boy with all her heart. But now she wanted him to take it easy. The doctor explained that the cancer would cause him to have trouble walking, losing his appetite, become tired most of the time and make him feel weak. Shiori and Shaun had 7 seven sons and no daughters. Their son's names were Helia, Tobias, O, Bakura, Jessie, Hyoma and Shun. Shun the youngest of her son's was the one with cancer. His older brothers cared about him deeply. All except Helia who away in college. Their house had 5 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. One bedroom belonged to Shiori and her husband Shaun. Another one belonging to Shun and O. The third one belonging to Tobias and Helia. The fourth one belonging to Shiori's father and Bakura and the final one belonging to Jessie and Hyoma. Shun always wore tan pajamas in bed whether he was sick or not. But this time Shiori made him wear a tan nightgown with pants underneath it. Shun's normally cream skin looked pale against his pillow. His thin furry white blanket was up to his chin. Only his long black hair stood out. Soon the door opened and Shaun came in with O. Shaun was holding a blanket that was similar to Shun's but it was black and thicker. O held a fur bracelet which he carefully slipped on Shun's wrist and waited for Shun to wake up as he held a tray with Shun's lunch.

"I thought this could help," Shaun said as he replaced Shun's blanket with the black one.

"Shaun I'm worried about our baby," Shiori said as Shaun sat on the edge of the bed.

"He'll be fine Shiori. You need to relax for a little bit," Shaun said as he put a hand on Shun's arm.

Feeling the warm touch Shun woke up and noticed his worried parents and older brother.

"Mom Dad," Shun said as Shiori helped him sit up in bed.

"Here's your lunch Shun," O said as he put the tray on Shun's lap.

Soon Shun began to eat. But when he was half way done he stopped and pushed the tray away.

"He's getting worse," O said as he picked up the tray from Shun's lap and hugged him.

"Sweetie why don't you sit on the couch until dinner," Shiori said as Shaun picked up Shun in his arms.

"Okay," Shun said as Shaun carried him downstairs.

…

**Yes I'm done and its midnight. Bad idea to work on this story. R&R please**


	2. Promise

**Sorry guys I couldn't wait to show you this chapter. It's about how Shun's friends are worried about him and how they react.**

…**.**

Shaun carried Shun to the living room where the rest of his family (except Helia) and his friends the phoenixes were there.

"You guys came," Shun said as Shaun held him in his lap while sitting down on the couch.

"Of course we would," Finn said as he held Shun's hand looking down.

"Finn are you okay," Sena asked concerned as Finn's eyes began to water.

"Finn," Shun asked worried as he rested his head on his father's chest.

That's when Finn began to cry.

"Finn it's going to be okay," Sena said as she tried to comfort him.

"It's not going to be okay. Shun we can't lose you. I can't lose you just like how I lost mother and Brianna. Promise me that you'll fight this cancer," Finn said Shun's grandfather stroked Shun's hair.

"I promise," Shun said snuggling close to his father for warmth.

…**.**

**Finally I'm done. Guys what should I do for the next chapter. This time you guys decide.**


	3. Thinking about Jaaklor

**Okay new chapter to Shun's Illness is up now and is ready to be served. Shun barely remembers dinner and this time Tobias and Hyoma decide to spend some time with him to keep him company. Also Shun receives a horrible cough that hurts his throat too much for him to withstand. P.S guess who will appear in the next chapter?**

**…...**

Shun could barely remember what happened at dinner. He remembered that he couldn't eat anything and that he was too weak to keep his eyes open. He also remembered that O held him close in his arms as his grandfather managed to get a small piece of fruit down his throat. After that it was a blank. Once he woke up he noticed that his blanket was replaced with quilt and a glass of water was on his side table. Soon the door opened and Tobias came in with Hyoma.

"Hey Shun how are you feeling," Tobias asked softly as he picked up Shun into his arms.

"Extremely weak," Shun said looking more and more tired each day.

"Here drink some of this. The doctor said it should help your cancer go down," Hyoma said as he put a glass of herbal water to Shun's lips. Gently Shun drank the water until the glass was half empty.

"Tobias what am I going to do without Jaaklor. I know he's going to come running back to see if I'm okay but I want him to stay in New Vestroia," Shun said worried. Immediately Talian popped out of his ball form and went to Shun's shoulder.

"Shun do you want me to go to New Vestroia and lie to Jaaklor to say that you're okay," Talian asked shocked.

"I know it's crazy Talian but yes I'm asking you to do that," Shun said softly.

"But Shun-," Talian began but was cut off.

"Please do this Talian. I won't live that long to see Jaaklor," Shun said as his voice became softer and as his eyes began to close and he fell asleep.

"I'll do it and I'll make sure that you won't die," Talian said as he shook off some of Shun's hair that landed on him. Talian immediately left leaving Shun there to fight the cancer.

**….**

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated in 3 months. I was so caught up in alfea and the rest of my stories that I forgot about the last 2. R&R Please!**


	4. Helpful Leon

**Okay this chapter is for Shun's illness. I'm sorry I took so long but I lost my usb drive with all my photo's and my documents so I'm going to use this new one. I hope it works.**

Talian went to new vestroia to get Jaaklor even though Shun told him not to. In a deep part of new vestroia jaaklor noticed a portal opening and Talian coming out of it. Before Jaaklor knew it talian was in front of him looking panicked.

"Talian what's wrong? It everything okay? Did something bad happen to Shun," Jaaklor asked quickly since he missed Shun so much and was worried a lot about him.

"No he's not okay. He's really sick with cancer. Can you come help," Talian asked hoping Shun wouldn't be furious if Jaaklor came.

"Of course I will come," Jaaklor said as they ran inside the portal before it closed up.

(In Shun's room)

While they were gone Dan and his friends were there to visit Shun but instead being nice they were telling him bad things.

"Shun you should've told us that you were sick," Dan said angry said Drago walked around Shun's side table.

Hearing that Shun's long-lost oldest brother Leon looked up angrily at Dan for trying to hurt his youngest brother's feelings. He immediately started to say something but Shun raised his hand for him to be quiet.

"Dan you must understand by the time I found out myself the cancer had caused me to become really weak to get up from bed. Please forgive me," Shun said as tears began to gather into his umber eyes.

Dan turned away angrily. He was really mad with Shun. He was so angry that when he got from the bed he slapped Shun across the face really hard. Feeling the pain from the slap Shun let a small shriek of pain causing Leon to kick Dan out of the room and to never come back until he felt sorry for what he did to Shun. After that Shun buried his face into Leon's chest and cried as Leon closed his own eyes and began stroking Shun's hair.

"It's okay baby I'm here," Leon said soothingly to Shun.

Soon a portal opened from new vestroia. The last thing Shun remembered seeing was Talian and Jaaklor, then everything went black.

**Okay I'm done with this chapter and I want to thank KazarinaIceAngle12, Nenshou Mirai, and Pooch2010 for supporting me with my stories. See you in the next chapter and thank you Elizabeth Wong. P.S. Leon is from Kingdom Hearts**


	5. New Location

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for not updating this story for a while. I was so caught up in the masquerade ball at my school which I loved. But now it's spring break and I'm ready to kick back relax and update these stories. So here is the next chapter to Shun's Illness.**

When Shun woke up he was surrounded by his friends and family in Alfea college.

"Shun are you okay," Finn asked worried.

"I think so. What happened," Shun asked in a weak voice.

"You're in Alfea. We didn't know what to do but Helia insisted that he would take care of you while you do your second semester here," Tobias explained as he stroked Shun's hair.

Soon the door opened and Helia came in along with Flora.

"Hey Shun. How do you feel," Helia asked nervously.

"I feel horrible. My head hurts and I can barely walk," Shun said softly.

"Here try some herbal tea. It'll sooth your body and fight the cancer cells," Flora said as she handed him a cup of tea.

"Thank you Flora," Shun said as he took a small sip from it.

As he watched Shun drink the tea Helia knew he had to step up to the plate to protect his little brother from the cancer that was threatening his life.

**Okay guys I know that was short and that I rushed to do this but I actually like this part of the story. The next for chapters are not going to be my work. It's a combination of my writing style and Pooch2010's so the both of us hope you guys like the next chapter which might come out next week. Read and Review and please check out these 2 amazing stories by Pooch2010. P.S. Pooch I hope you don't mind if I use the roleplay we did for this story and I'm sorry if you're angry with me.**

**The Shadow Ninja**

**The Diamonds Curse.**


	6. Trouble

**Okay guys Pooch2010 and I have been working hard on this next chapter. I had to make a few edits to it but it's finished now. Enjoy!**

A few days later Helia went to Shun's room to check up on his little brother. Once he was inside his noticed Shun was fast sleep in his bed. Helia gently sat at the edge of the bed waiting for his little to awaken.

"Healy?" Shun whispered weakly, opening his amber eyes and peered up at his old brother "W-What happened?"

"It's okay Moony. We're here. You slept for the past few days and we couldn't wake you up," Helia said as he put a hand on Shun's head.

"What?" Shun questioned suddenly "Please tell me this lasted over the weekend, did it? Gosh, no! I can't miss school! I've had perfect attendance since I was six!"

"Sorry kiddo but it happened during the week. I'm sorry but since you were sick the teacher's will call it excused," Helia said as Montgomery came inside with aurora looking worried

"As in excused 'absence'?" Shun remarked "Healy this will ruin my perfect record! Eight years of not missing a single day of school and look what happens when a car named 'Cancer' becomes a roadblock!" Shun pressed his hand against his temple suddenly feeling light-headed from all of the shouting.

"Moony please calm down. You have to be careful especially with the cancer you have. I know you have perfect grades in school but for right now just pay attention to your health for a while," Helia said as he ruffled Shun's long hair

"Healy," Shun said softer "Is there some way I can make up the days I missed? Maybe got to school over the weekend and study super hard, and then everything will be perfect! Right? Wait, did I miss any tests?" Shun took in deep breaths, trying not to get too caught up with the 'school' issue

"No you didn't miss any tests and you can do make up work over the weekend," Helia said lightly

"Thank goodness," Shun muttered under his breath "B-but the absences are still i-in the r-record book i-isn't it?"

"Moony," Helia raised his voice to tell Shun to stop with the subject.

"And t-then the head p-professors will scold the life out o-of any child who d-dares t-to walk in their o-office knowing that they missed those d-days of school instead of f-fighting the i-illness that they possess!" Shun exclaimed, hardly aware of the room seeming to darken around him "I have no chance of getting into Harvard now, o-or Julliard or, or even Yale! That roadblock will ruin my life Healy!"

Shun stood up from bed but he lost his footing and feel on the carpet floor forgetting that he needed his cane to walk.

"H-Healy," Shun said softer, his voice wavering "I-I'm sorry..." He trailed off while his older brother didn't know whether to call a doctor for help, or to just talk to his younger sibling.

Helia gently picked up shun bridle style and placed him into his lap

"W-Why did any of this even have to happen?" Shun questioned his older brother lying his head gently against his shoulder.

"I don't know kiddo but maybe Montgomery can help. He is the fairy of healing," Helia said indicating to Montgomery who was watching them from behind the door

Shun smiled scarcely, whispering "I d-didn't even r-realize that h-he was s-standing t-there" Shun looked up at Montgomery who knelt down beside the two siblings along with Aurora.

"Shun do you want me to try using some of my healing magic on you," Montgomery asked nervous since it would be the first time using his powers since he recently found he was fairy

"I-I trust you M-Montgomery," Shun began leisurely "I-I k-know you have it i-in you"

Montgomery used some of his healing dust but it fails

Shun began to cough violently as Helia tightened his grip around his younger brother.

"M-Montgomery," Shun said slowly "If y-you don't b-believe in y-yourself, then what's t-the point o-of even trying? You m-must believe in yourself, o-otherwise all else fails" Shun grimaced in pain as his head throbbed "H-Healy, I-I d-don't feel, I-I c-can't-" Shun's eyes closed as he fell limp in his brothers arms, leaving a very frightened and panicked Helia

"Oh no," Helia said as he rushed toward the nurses office with shun in his arms.

Aurora rushed to the door, looking back at Montgomery before running outside of the door to check on Shun and Helia. Montgomery stayed where he was, vaguely aware that Aurora had left.

"Believe in myself..." Montgomery pondered, as he then stood and ran after Aurora hoping that everything would be okay "I've just got to believe in myself" Montgomery actually smiled, walking through the doors to the nurse's office and found Aurora and Helia anxiously waiting to hear about Helia's little brother.

**What do you guys think Pooch and I were doing this by role play. In fact we already finished this story and we're working on a sequel. I'll post a new chapter every week from now on. Read and Review Please!**


	7. Comfort and a Rescue

**Okay guys here's another chapter of Shun's Illness just as promised.**

A few minutes later a nurse came out of the room where Shun was taken in.

Helia rung his hands together while Aurora tightened her grip around Montgomery's hand who look intently into the nurses eyes. Helia stepped forward.

"Well?" He asked almost too impatiently, worried greatly about his younger brother.

"He's stabilized now but he'll have to stay a hospital until he feels better," the nurse explained

"Moony is going to kill me when he wakes up," Helia muttered "Uh, by stabilized do you mean, like any little incident could result in...well..." Aurora laid an encouraging hand on Helia's shoulder "Will my little brother die?"

"There's only a slim chance he'll live. I'm sorry but try to cheer him up. Don't say anything the will make him yell or shout," the nurse said walking away indicating to the large room where Helia had placed Shun in.

A moment later Aurora gently nudged Helia forward as she and Montgomery followed him down the hallway and into Shun's room. Helia sat by Shun on one side of the bed while Aurora and Montgomery sat beside him on the other.

"Oh Shun," Helia whispered softly "I can't lose you" He gripped his younger brothers hand and stroked his face, watching him intently as Shun's eyes opened slightly. Noticing that his friend was finally awake Montgomery let out a breath of relief

"Healy what happened," Shun said as he tried to sit up in bed.

"No, Moony just lie down alright," Healy told him concerned "Uh, nothing happened really, you just, you were just really exhaested, i-is what the nurse said. Uh, you'll be okay" Helia knew he sounded uncertain yet he hoped Shun wouldn't notice this. He also hoped that Shun wouldn't notice that he was stuttering.

"Healy I know there's a slim chance I'll live," Shun said softly

"N-No Moony," Healy told him strongly "No, don't say that, you'll be okay, I''ve already called the brawlers and they're on their way over here to make sure that you're okay, right now, they said that they were really worried and that they would use a transporter or something, I didn't really listen all that well, but I promise, you'll be fine, I-you have to"

Just as Helia said that a portal opened up as the brawlers came out

Julie was spaztic.

"Oh my gosh, Helia told us everything!" She exclaimed, seeing that Helia was making 'cut it out' motions "I mean, hey! What's up everyone?" The brawlers surrounded Shun, Helia, Montgomery and Aurora all of them wearing either terrified or sorrowful expressions. All except for...Dan.

Dan walked toward Shun and asked again the same question he asked before when everyone was in Shun's house.

"Why didn't you tell us Shun," Dan said angrily as Drago hopped on to Montgomery's shoulder startling him

"Wait, what?!" Montgomery shouted startled by the sudden touch, watching as Drago hid behind him and Aurora along with some of the others. Montgomery watched as Dan neared Shun, coming to stand next him as he had 'kindly' asked Helia if he could sit where he was.

"Dan," Shun began warily "P-Please don't get mad, I-I'm r-really sorry I n-never told y-you all, I-I was just n-never strong e-enough t-to do so" Julie placed warning hand on Dan's shoulder yet he shrugged her off furiously.

"I still can't believe you kept this from us. The brawlers are a family but I guess you were stupid enough to know it," Dan said as he grabbed a lock of Shun's hair angering Helia and Montgomery at the same time

"Don't you dare hurt him" Montgomery said furiously "Do you want to see him die? Is that it? Do you hate him so much that you would want to see that, and possibly be the cause of that? Shun is my best friend and I won't let you hurt him!" Helia clenched his fists behind him, causing Alice and Runo to hold him back before a real fight broke out.

"Dan-" Marucho warned but cut off.

"This doesn't concern you Marucho!" Dan exclaimed furiously averting his attention back toward his 'best friend'.

"You're a disgrace toward the brawlers. From this day fourth you're never a brawler anymore. Come on guys lets go," Dan said as he slapped shun across the face and as the brawlers left with him. This time Shun wasn't crying but he looked extremely weaker than he was before

"Dan..." Shun whispered faintly, standing on his feet, moments before he collapsed into Aurora's arms who tenderly, yet shakily stroked his hair, not wanting to injure him anymore that he already was. Alice, Runo, and Julie peeked inside the door as they suddenly rushed up to Shun and Aurora, kneeling warily beside them both. Helia fell to his knees next to his little brother, stroking his plae white face, as Marucho walked inside with them, the bakugan following him.

"I don't care what Dan says," Julie whispered firmly "You are a brawlers Shun, and you always will be, even until the end..."

Talian and Jaaklor looked sympathetic at first but hopped on to Shun's shoulder's. Feeling his bakugan on his shoulders Shun woke up.

"Talian, J-Jaakor," Shun whispered faintly for it was all he could do to speak "Forgive me...p-please..."

"We will." they said as Montgomery finally used his magic again this time it worked.

Feeling the soft touch of Montgomery's healing magic Shun looked up at Montgomery, joy sparkling in his eyes "Did it really work? I-Is the cancer...gone?"

"For a few hours," Montgomery softly looking down at his feet in shame

"It's alright," Shun said softly "Thank you so much, you're a hero" Helia nodded, as he and Aurora helped Shun back into his bed. Helia walked over to Montgomery and whispered into his ear, "It will provide him with a comforting trip to hospital, I can't thank you enough Montgomery, for a minute there, I-I actually thought he would...leave us"

"Don't worry but I'm going to look up some more books about cancer." Montgomery said before leaving.

"Thanks," Helia replied "We would really appreciate that, a lot" Montgomery nodded as Helia walked outside of the door being confronted by the nurse who looked towards Helia with concern.

"I heard comotion, is everything alright?" The nurse asked warily. Helia nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine, thanks a lot um-"

"The ambulance is parked outside and the doctors are coming to get your little brother" The nurse cut in, while Helia nodded slightly and walked back inside of Shun's room where he saw his little brother smiling and laughing with his friends, his 'true' friends.

Helia smiled as he watched them. He was happy to know Shun was finally enjoying himself.

The nurse came up behind him and grinned too, laying her hand on his shoulder. "Let's go ," She said softly "For his sake"

Helia nodded and walked over to ShUn and placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attension

Feeling the gentle touch Shun looked up curiously toward his brother, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

Helia gently picked up shun into his arms. "We're going to take you to a hospital for you to be treated," Helia said softly as he walked out of the room with everyone behind him.

"Helia," Shun whispered faintly "What about Dan? I-I thought he was my best friend..." Shun trailed off as everyone around him fell silent, also wondering about the odd behavior of Shun's 'Best Friend'.

"I'm not sure about him kiddo but I called Leon. He said he'll meet us in hospital," Helia said gently

"Alright," Shun said softly "I just wish he were still here, I mean we've been best friends since I was probably six, what would make him suddenly change now?" Shun raised his voice slightly, Helia becoming immediately aware.

"I'm sure he's just worried about you Moony. He'll come to his sense someday," Helia said soothingly as he placed shun in the ambulance and held his hand.

"No," Shun continued forcefully vaguely aware of the 'room' starting to spin "If he was really my best friend, let alone a friend at all, he would have been there when I needed him! He would've cared about me! He wouldn't have tried to hurt me!"

"Moony easy there you have to calm down," Helia said as he put a hand on Shun's brow noticing it was burning with a fever

"H-Healy..." Shun trailed off, lying back gently no the hospital bed as he strained himself to keep awake "W-What's h-happening?"

"You're burning moony just get some rest until we get to the hospital okay," Helia said lightly

Shun nodded faintly before drifting off into a dreamless sleep, feeling as if he were staring into utter darkness, feeling as if he were trapped there. Alice contacted Helia over the phone and told him that they were flying to the hospital in Marucho's private jet.

As soon as the hospital ride ended Leon rushed up to Helia as the doctors wheeled shun to a room.

"I flew over here as soon as I heard," Leon sputtered "Is he going to be alright? What have the doctors said?"

"There's only a slim chance he'll live. But Montgomery is looking up cancer in his books," Helia said knowing Montgomery was a book worm.

"That's great," Leon said slowly, walking into the room Shun was in with Helia "Do you think we should call mom and dad, I'm sure they're worried about him. I lied to them when I told them that I was leaving so suddenly to attend a meeting at the school"

"We have to they love shun the most because he's the youngest and we should tell the rest of our brothers as well," Helia said softly the brawlers came in along with Montgomery who was holding a lot of books in his arms.

Leon looked excitedly towards Montgomery, "Did you find anything out? What did you read?" He noticed how Montgomery's face lightened, and then fell miserably.

"I couldn't anything," Montgomery said softly as Leon's phone rang with his parents.

"Hold that thought for a second," Leon said as he picked up his phone and answered it " Hey mom, uh, yeah, the school meeting going great, uh-huh,uh-huh, it's okay you don't have to come down here, I'll drive myself home, yeah, oh, fine, see you soon then" Leon threw his phone at Helia who caught it surprised.

"Leon we have to tell them. They know shun has cancer I told them a few weeks ago," Helia said.

"Fine," Leon said firmly "But you tell them before they show upset the school and I'm not there"

"Mom we're in the hospital with Shun. The cancer has gotten worse," Helia said into the phone.

"Dear, your father and I will be over there ASAP, do not hang up until I get there understand?" Shiori told her son worriedly, already packing her things with her husband and getting in the car "How much worse has it gotten dear?"

"He's been having trouble breathing and he can barely speak with a loud voice. He can't even stand without falling," Helia said worried

Shiori raked her hand through her hair "We'll be there really soon, I promise, is he awake now?"

"No he's still asleep," Helia said tears gathered into his eyes.

"Darling, it's going to be alright, Helia talk to me alright," Shiori said softly "You don't need to cry sweetheart, it's alright, what have the doctors told you? Helia are you still there? Dear, what have the doctors told you?"

"The doctors didn't say anything yet. But Shun's starting to awake right now," Helia said as shun woke up. And as the other brothers car in Tobias, O, Hyoma and Bakura

"Alright," Shiori said at last "I'm going to hang up now, but don't you dare hesitate to call me if anything goes wrong, alright? We're pulling into the airport now, we'll be there shortly, love you dear, see you soon, bye" Shun opened his eyes dizzily as he stared at all of the people around him.

"W-Why are all of you, here?" He asked leisurely trying to get his vision to come back into focus.

"Helia told us everything so we rushed to get here," Tobias said softly

"What do you mean?" Shun asked confused, squinting to see Tobias kneel in front of him "I don't...remember..."

"Shun you have cancer remember," Hyoma said as Helia looked away with tears streaming through his cheeks

"Cancer..."Shun repeated the word cautiously as everyone around him nodded "I-I...I don't" Everyone fell silent as Hyoma looked toward Shun worriedly.

"Shunaton please remember," Helia said repeating Shun's full name

Shun frowned hearing what was his name, "Shunaton?" He repeated looking toward everyone for confirmation, they nodded "My name?" He asked, everyone nodded again.

"That's right," Helia said excitedly, hoping for the best "Keeping going, um, who am I?" Shun thought for a moment.

"Helia"

"Why do I have a feeling that we have to slap him in order to get him out of it," Bakura said annoyed

Tobias stared at his brother, obviously annoyed with him "Come on Bakura, he just needs to be reminded, stop being so hostile, he's your little brother!" Shun nodded, smiling scarcely as everything seemed to come back to him.

"Brother," He repeated softly "Tobias, Helia, Bakura, Hyoma, Leon" Leon grinned "See?"

"Don't forget me," O said as he held shun into his arms.

"I would never forget you," Shun whispered softly leaning against his older brother who held him gently.

"Tobias, Bakura, Hyoma, O I thought you guys were really busy," Helia said surprised

"We were," O whispered, lowering his voice so that Shun couldn't him "But we didn't want to take the risk of never seeing our little brother again" Helia smiled sorrowfully, glancing back at Shun who was talking with Leon.

A few minutes later Shun softly began to shiver as cold wind blew from the wind

"Shun, what's wrong?" Leon asked him softly, placing his hand gently against his cheek "You're cold?" Shun nodded, glancing at the window.

"Somebody close that window," Leon said out loud, Helia hurriedly rushing towards the window. He snapped it shut, and peered outside, seeing that his parents had driven into the parking lot. O wrapped a blanket around Shun as Helia turned around.

"Our parents are here" He told everyone, watching Leon wrap his arms around Shun to keep him warm.

Shiori and Shaun rushed into the room. However, as they rushed in they accidently pushed Montgomery to hit the wall with his face.

"Ow" Montgomery groaned pushing himself off of the wall "That didn't hurt at all" Shaun caught Montgomery as he started to sway.

"Thanks" Montgomery told him, as Shaun took Montgomery over to a seat to seat him down next to Aurora. Shiori rushed towards her son taking his hands in hers as Shaun ran up behind her.

"Sweetie are you alright," Shiori said as she held Shun's shivering hands

Shun trembled horribly but was able to faintly nod, scaring his parents for he would usually talk to them.

Shaun placed a small gracidia flower in Shun's hair knowing it was Shun's favorite kind of flower

"Thank you," He whispered softly, taking the flower and played with it in his hands "I-It's p-perfect" Shiori gently brushed her fingers through Shun's hair, jumping when a doctor tapped her on her shoulder. Shun's parents followed the doctor out into the hallway.

Just after they left Montgomery sensed something

Helia noticed that Montgomery had tensed and turned toward him, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"It's the Trix," Montgomery said angrily.

"Great," Helia growled "What do they want know?!"

"They want to take away shuns powers but Dan is fighting them," Montgomery explained surprised

"Dan?" Helia questioned him "Why would Dan fight them? He hurt Shun! He won't win anyway, he's not even fairy!"

" I don't know how but Finn and Sena are helping," Montgomery exclaimed shocked

"We've got to help them too," Helia said quietly "It's the least we owe them for taking care of Shun" Shun looked toward them over-hearing them talking.

"Where are you going?" Shun asked them firmly

"To fight the Trix," Montgomery said before Aurora whacked him upside in the head

"Don't tell him that, know he'll want to go-" Aurora hissed.

"I must come with you!" Shun exclaimed "Please, I beg you, if you're fighting for me, then let me come, it's me they want anyway! Please" Aurora glared at Montgomery who regretted saying anything.

In order to make sure Montgomery didn't say anything else Helia placed a piece of duct tape over Montgomery's mouth

"Oh please let me come!" Shun said again "It's my fight anyway! Please everyone, I'll be fine, I-I know I will, just please let me go!"

"No you're too weak," O said firmly

"No please!" Shun cried out again "Montgomery can heal for me for another two hours, I'll be fine! Please, I've got to help Dan!"

Montgomery mumbled something through the tape.

"Take the tape off of Montgomery so he can speak" Shun said calmly

Helia yanked it off and gave Montgomery a warning look to make sure he wasn't going to say anything bad.

"What did you say?" Leon asked Montgomery who rubbed his mouth tenderly

"I said my powers only work once per day," Montgomery said sadly

Shun's face fell as he looked at everyone around him "If you let me go, I'll be able to renew my friendship with Dan, the only reason he's been acting betrayed is because I've been lying to him about my health. Please, this is my chance to make everything right with him, He's out there risking his life to save me, please, I need to do this..." Shun trailed off as Helia took Montgomery outside and talked with him about it.

"I hate to admit but Shun's right," Helia said softly "He may never get another chance like this, but I also don't want him to get hurt, what should we do?"

"I can create a shield that can be immune to the Trixes attacks for one day," Montgomery said as he ran a hand through his green hair

"Then let's try it," Helia told him softly seeing as his parents were only a few hallways away from them "Now we just have to get Shun out of here" Helia glanced back into the room, spotting the window "How about the window?"

"Just be careful," Montgomery said knowing it was the stupidest thing he heard

"I'm always careful," Helia protested, flexing his wings behind him as he took Shun into his arms "Hang on tight Moony, things might get a little bit bumpy" Shun grinned as Helia jumped from the window Montgomery following him to the ground. At the last moment, Helia spread his wings outward and soared into the sky Montgomery shaking his head and following him with Aurora by his side.

**This is the longest chapter of Shun's illness but the chapters are going to be longer than this so be ready. Read and Review please!**


End file.
